Server management provides tools for management of multiple integrated servers. A server management system may include software or firmware that manages operation of those servers, performs administrative tasks, and provides remote troubleshooting ability. Such server management has been implemented utilizing Intelligent Platform Management (IPMI), which is a standard that provides interconnection between servers. IPMI may furthermore utilize multiple chassis management modules to manage operation of the integrated servers. One chassis management module may operate as an active chassis management module while one or more other chassis management modules may operate as standby chassis management modules. The standby chassis management modules may take the place of the active chassis management module if the active chassis management module is removed or fails. It is desirable, however, to minimize flip-flopping or alternation of active chassis management module between two or more operational chassis management modules.